The Negative Elements Released
by Meganthehedgechidna
Summary: When Lolo, Popka and their friend Leika come to the Spirit Bell for another attempt, they are surprised to find Klonoa floating in the sea. Wondering why he was there, they go to La-Lakoosha to see the High Priestess where their next adventure begins...
1. The King of Sorrow Reborn

"Lolo, Leika! Come on, move it!" Popka barked, after he had slid down the steep path and landed by the Spiritual Bell.

Soon, a girl with light blue, almost white eyes, and 2 long ponytails on each side of her head landed next to Popka, gracefully until Lolo landed on both of them.

"Lolo, you klutz!" Popka shouted, standing up.

"Sorry!" Lolo said, standing up.

Soon, Lolo was standing in front of the bell.

"We've got to be able to ring the bell now! We've been practicing really hard this time!" Leika said, happily as she stood next to Lolo and giggled as she said," just don't use your head this time!"

"I swear, that was an accident!" Lolo said with a shy smile.

"Lolo, look! Look! Lolo!" Popka said excitedly, as he hopped up and down, pointing at the sea.

"What is it?" Leika asked.

Lolo, hesitantly, turned away from the bell and gasped softly as she saw Klonoa, floating in the sea.

"That's Klonoa!" Lolo said.

"Klonoa? The Dream Traveler that changed Lunatea?" Leika asked confused.

"Yes, he was found in the Sea of Tears during his first visit…Popka, can you go get him?" Lolo asked.

Popka nodded and flew out into the sea, scooping up Klonoa.

-A Few Minutes later-

"I think he's waking up," Lolo said, relieved.

Klonoa slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

"Wha…? Lolo, Popka!" Klonoa said happily.

They all laughed happily and hugged, Popka mostly being dragged into it.

"It's so great to see you again, Klonoa!" Lolo said happily.

"And who's she?" Klonoa asked, looking at Leika.

"I'm Leika, a friend of Lolo and Popka," she said bowing down," it's a honor to meet you, Dream Traveler!"

Klonoa made her stand straight with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't do that!" he said, with a smile," I don't like people bowing to me like that."

"What are you doing here, Klonoa?" asked Popka.

"I don't know…I didn't expect to be here…I just am," Klonoa said.

"Last time you were here cause something was wrong…maybe we should go see the High Priestess," Lolo asked.

"Can I come?" Leika asked.

"Of course!" Klonoa said and they all began walking off to La-Lakoosha, as Lolo looked back sadly.

-In the Priestess Temple-

"I see…so the Dream Traveler has returned…" The High Priestess said.

"Yes, we found him at the Sea of Tears once again," Lolo said," we wanted to see if you maybe knew something that could be going wrong in Lunatea that he's here for…"

"Hmm…" the High Priestess thought and said," I think you may want to see something…or someone…Hyuponia!"

A little boy came running in as the High Priestess stood up and stood next to her asking, "yes, mommy?"

The others gasped because the little boy looked just like the King of Sorrow…

"But…how…?" Klonoa asked.

Hyuponia, as the High Priestess called him, looked at Klonoa, showing that he was indeed much younger.

"Klonoa…you got my message then…" he said softly, yet still sounding like a young child.

"Klonoa, after you rang the bell, he couldn't stand not being free from the bell and was reborn…and I took care of him when I found him as a baby in La-Lakoosha a couple of months ago," the High Priestess said.

Popka sniffed Hyuponia, who jumped slightly and looked at him curious, until Popka nodded, saying," he does smell like the King of Sorrow. But if he was found as a baby a couple of months ago, shouldn't he be younger?"

"Since I am an element reborn, I grow up much faster…once I go back to my age before I was reborn, I will grow at a normal rate…but that's not important…" Hyuponia said," I still have my memories, Klonoa, of everything…our battle, watching you fight through obstacles…and my memories of the rest of the hidden away elements…"

"Hidden away elements? So there are more hidden away in Lunatea, like the Kingdom of Sorrow was?" Lolo asked but Hyuponia shook his head.

"No…they aren't a part of our world…but they once were…the Gods who created all of us and our world, had locked away some elements, they believed were too strong, and they had hidden me away in Lunatea also as a curse when people began forgetting me…but the elements locked away are now free…and they are angry…" Hyuponia said.

"What are the elements?" asked Leika.


	2. Lolo and Leika: Priestesses

MeganTHC again! all characters belong to Namco except for Leika and the Negative Elements. They belong to me!

"Klonoa…" the High Priestess said," Lolo, Popka, and Leika…you must all work together…defeat every element, tell them the truth, and lock them away in their elements until the time is right…"

"You want me to go?" Leika asked a bit worriedly.

"Lolo is a strong priestess in training and so are you…you both can help Klonoa…" High Priestess said.

Hyuponia closed his eyes and the elements of Tranquility, Joy, Discord, and Indecision appeared in front of them and went into Klonoa's ring. Hyuponia's eyes continued to stay closed as a light blue, almost gray portal appeared in front of them.

"You must first fight through the Kingdom of Confusion and fight the King of Confusion then I will send you to the Queen of Fear, King of Pride, King of Shame and Queen of Revenge…" Hyuponia said.

They nodded and Popka and Klonoa hopped in but before Lolo followed, she noticed Leika looking down at the ground.

"Leika…?" Lolo asked.

"I don't think I can do it…I've never…" Leika said softly.

"Lolo, Leika, before I forget…for this, you must both be priestesses…you are both very strong…You deserve it…" The High Priestess said and 2 lights came from her staff that floated to both their head bands and a small leaf appeared.

They both gasped quietly.

"Go…both of you, the portal's going to close," Hyuponia said.

They nodded and both bowed down to the High Priestess, before hopping in the portal.


	3. The Kingdom of Confusion

MeganTHC here to annoy you once again! XDD lol anyways, all characters (c) Namco except for Leika and the Kingdom of Confusion. They belong to me

-In the Kingdom of Confusion-

As Lolo and Leika appeared in the kingdom, everyone looked confused. It looked like a crazy maze. Things were floating or was upside down, or just plain standing sideways on the wall. Stairs changed to slides, the sky was orange with yellow clouds and light blue grass and the paths would move around every few seconds.

"Wow this place looks so…confusing…" Leika said a bit softly.

"What do you expect in the Kingdom of Confusion, you dummy!?" Popka teased.

"This place sort of reminds me of Mira-Mira…" Lolo said.

"Well, no time to just stand here. Come on, rupurudu!(Let's go!)" said Klonoa.

Lolo and Leika nodded and disappeared into the ring.

"Like old times, eh?" Popka said when they disappeared.

Klonoa nodded and looked ahead seeing a building standing high above everything.

"That must be his castle. Come on!" Klonoa said, running ahead with Popka flying close by.

-A few hours later-

Klonoa and Popka, now walking, panted, dragging their feet.

"Are we there yet…?!" Popka asked, impatiently.

Klonoa looked ahead and gasped seeing the castle seemed to have not gotten closer.

"But how…?! How can that be?! We've must've traveled a million miles!" Klonoa said, whining.

"This is it! We're going to die!" Popka said, flopping forward," I'm getting weak…everything's going black…"

"Stop it, Popka, you're not helping!" Lolo said coming out of the ring. 

"But we're going to die of starvation!" Popka whined, hugging his stomach.

"Nu uh, Leika made us something to eat!" Lolo said and Leika popped out with some food.

"How did you make that in such a small space?" Klonoa asked, looking at the ring.

"The ring is bigger than you think, Klonoa! Now, let's eat!" Leika said with a smile.


	4. Going Nowhere Fast

MeganTHC here! Like before, all characters (c) Namco except for Leika and Tija, they belong to me. The Kingdom of Confusion also belongs to me

"Yum, yum, yum!" Popka barked happily as he stuffed his face with riceballs.

Everyone sat on the grass, laughing at Popka.

"He's right, this is delicious!" Klonoa said, happily.

"Thank you, Klonoa!" Leika said, giggling, blushing slightly.

Lolo noticed and looked at Leika with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, what you eating?" someone said behind Klonoa.

Klonoa screamed, standing up, and the others jumped too, hearing the unfamiliar voice.

They all saw what looked like a small tiger who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Who are you?" Lolo asked.

"Tija, " the tiger said," that smells really good! Can I have one?!"

"Sure…" Klonoa said, still a bit surprised on how he appeared.

Tija sat down and took the biggest riceball, and started to eat happily.

"Where did you come from, kid?" Popka asked.

"From imagination, and from reality," Tija answered.

"Huh?" was everyone's reaction.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Tija.

"We're trying to get to the King of Confusion," Lolo answered, unsure.

"Then you're going the complete wrong way!" Tija asked.

"How can that be? We've been heading in that direction for hours!" Klonoa asked, pointing in the castle's direction.

"Exactly! You're supposed to go that way and you'll be there in no time!" Tija said, pointing in the opposite direction of the castle," you go the other way, you won't be going anywhere."

"That way?" Leika asked, looking at the direction Tija was pointing, along with everyone else.

"That's confusing. How can…" Klonoa stopped in mid sentence when he looked back and saw Tija gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Popka asked surprised with the same surprised look as the others.

Klonoa looked back at the right direction and said," go the opposite direction…and we'll be there in no time…"

"This truly is a kingdom of confusion," Lolo said, everyone nodding in agreement.


	5. Fight With Confusion

MeganTHC here! I don't know how long the next part will take. Haven't started on it but I WILL get it out! On all the boss battles, I will pretend this is like a video game and say how to defeat the boss and sometimes give a little bit of info on the boss.

Btw, if you want Leika's profile go to http://meganthehedgechidna. characters (c) Namco except for Leika and Konzatsu, they belong to me along with the Kingdom of Confusion

Everyone walked in the opposite direction of the castle.

"How is this possible!? I say we keep going the same…way?"

Popka slowly stopped as suddenly they were in some kind of tunnel.

"What? I didn't see a tunnel a couple of seconds ago!" Klonoa said.

"It just appeared around us," Lolo said with a surprised look looking at the end of the tunnel.

Leika ran ahead, her voice echoing," no where to go but the end!"

The group looked at each other and quickly caught up to her.

Everyone looked around to see what looked like a large room…only everything was on the roof. The only thing on the ground was the bell of Confusion on the other side of the room.

"Well, about time you guys made it here! Sis told me you would be here soon but man, I was so bored!" came a echoing voice.

"Where are you, King of Confusion!?" Klonoa yelled out.

A young boy, who looks like the King of Sorrow only with red eyes and yellow fur and a blood red jewel on his back, floated above them," right here! Who are you again?"

"Klonoa, the dream traveler!"

"niaga ereh uoy erew yhw?" Confusion asked.

"Huh???" was everyone's answer.

"Oh, now I remember!" Confusion shouted happily and suddenly, a ring from the ground under them floated up to the sky.

"Prepare to make your maker, Klonoa!" Confusion said as the red jewel on his back glowed and a staff appeared in his hand (shaped like a ? on the top)

Leika and Lolo disappeared into the ring as moos hopped onto the floating platform.

King of Confusion's jewel:  
each time the jewel on his back turns red, he is ready for battle. The jewel is also an explanation for his short-term memory and the habit of speaking backwards or just gibberish when it turns yellow. It turns yellow without warning. Also, when the jewel is yellow, that is his weak spot. Throw a moo before it turns red! When red, throwing a moo will have no effect.

King of Confusion's attack:  
The King of Confusion has a fast attack. He will swing his staff, spinning around causing red and yellow rays to fly around the platform. Using a moo to double jump and floating in the air long enough will help you dodge his attack. He will slowly stop and float in the air, forgetting what he was doing. You have a few seconds to grab another moo and throw it at him from behind. If you take too long, he will remember what he is doing and become angry and quickly charge at Klonoa, giving you a very small chance to dodge.

-End of the battle-

"Agh!" the King of Confusion shouted as he was pushed forward. He was about to fall until Popka grabbed him and lowered him to the ground.

The platform lowered and the moos ran off. Leika and Lolo came out of the ring and followed Klonoa to the young kid.

"Ow! Did you really have to hurt me that much!?" Confusion said,

"Sorry!" Klonoa said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, don't apologize! He deserved it!" Popka said crossing his arms.

"Be quiet, Popka!" Lolo said.

"Good job all of you," Hyuponia's voice echoed," you need to bring Konzatsu back here. But you can only come back if the world is connected back to Lunatea. Ring the bell, Klonoa."

"Hyuponia…?" the King of Confusion said softly.

"So Konzatsu is your real name?" Leika asked and he nodded.

"Well, girls, let's do it," Klonoa said, holding up his ring.

The girls disappeared and Popka and Konzatsu watched as Klonoa walked to the bell. He held the ring in front of him, it glowing orange (Lolo) and light blue (Leika), and shot the bell. A slow, slightly deep ring echoed from the bell and Konzatsu closed his eyes.

"I feel it…Lunatea…I've…never…it's amazing…" he said, softly and slowly disappeared as a light red element with a gold aura appeared in Klonoa's hand.

At that moment, the same portal that the King of Sorrow appeared and Klonoa and Popka hopped in…


End file.
